Blade Wielders
by RikuNghts
Summary: PLEASE review! More Chpt. to be added. Sora returns to Traverse Town to find new allies in the fight against the Heartless. Riku has also been found, and Filia's dreams are disturbing everyone (she's one of the new blade wielders.)
1. Blade Wielders: Chapter One

Sora, Goofy, and Donald fell over onto the big leather chairs after teleporting to Traverse Town from the Gummi Ship. Sora sighed.  
"Back again, eh?" Cid called from behind the counter. "Any new gummi's?" "No. I haven't been able to fine the keyhole in Sherwood Forest." Sora sighed angrily.  
"Don't worry about it. If you can't find it, neither can the Heartless."  
"True."  
"Hey, the Heartless aren't hanging around the Second District anymore. They've been mainly in the Third. Just a mushroom now and then. They don't bother anyone."  
"Heartless with a heart!" Donald laughed, Goofy just rubbed his head.  
"Go check into the hotel and get some rest kid. You look like you haven't slept in days."  
"More like a year." Sora muttered. He stood up and left the accessory shop, waving to Cid.  
He walked past the Townfolk, hardly able to keep his eyes open. He sure hoped he wouldn't run into any Heartless. He was too tired. Goofy opened the gate to the Second District and they steered Sora in. No Heartless around, luckily, just like Cid said. The hotel which was just on the other side of the gates looked warm and inviting and Sora felt he could float there.  
  
The next day Sora woke to find a mushroom looking Heartless staring at him with Goofy and Donald asleep. Sora jumped and grabbed his Keyblade. The Heartless started shaking and fell to the ground. It looked up at Sora pleadingly. He shrugged and didn't bother him.  
  
By the time Goofy and Donald woke up, the Heartless left and Sora had eaten.  
"G'morning Sora!" Goofy said, stretching.  
"Yeah." Sora said, leaving the room, with the two following behind him.  
"Where are we going today?" Donald wondered.  
"We're staying here today. Rest and re-supply. Visit Merlin. I have another summon spell I think." Sora answered. As he left the hotel he looked across the square and saw light in one of the windows. "What's that?" He asked. "That's never been on before." He jumped off the stairs and ran to the other side, climbing the ledge.  
The light was coming from the flicker of a candle, and he saw a swift movement inside.  
"Something's inside. Let's go." Sora said, before the others could protest. He tried the door but it was locked. He tapped it twice with the Keyblade, and it opened. He stepped in with Goofy and Donald close behind. The door slammed shut, extinguishing the only source of light. He stopped moving and heard a whisper, only one word standing out.  
".Keyblade."  
"Who.who's there?" Sora demanded. A thud resounded to his left and he turned, gripping the Keyblade. A flicker reemerged, lighting up a girls face. More lights turned on now, dimly, and Sora could see the whole room. Shades were drawn across the window.  
"Who are you?" Sora demanded again.  
"So that's how you opened the door. Only Blades can you know."  
"Blades? You mean my Keyblade?"  
"Keyblade? I was right then. You are Sora."  
"Yes, but what do you mean by 'Blades'? And who are you?"  
"My name is Filia. Keyblade, Gunblade, Wingblade, Fireblade, Waterblade, Moonblade, Sunblade. Whatever others there are."  
"I didn't know there were so many."  
"Yes. I was chosen by the Waterblade on my planet before it was destroyed by Heartless. I wasn't strong enough, and only the Keyblade could relock it."  
"Where are you from?"  
"I was from. from Meridell. But it doesn't matter."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Nothing to be sorry about. What are you doing here?"  
"I saw the light and wanted to check it out."  
"Oh. You see Aidan, I told you to knock it off. Not very well hidden are we?"  
"Aidan?" Sora asked.  
"That's me. Keeper of the Fireblade." A red-haired young man said, hopping down from above. He looked to be about nineteen years old. "Welcome, Sora. We've been waiting to meet your for some time now."  
"Well it's good to meet you to." Sora said, unsure of himself.  
"Have you met with Leon recently?"  
"No. Why?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Because. He's been waiting for you to come back. Two others are with him now."  
"Yeah. Aerith and Yuffie." Sora agreed.  
"No. Two other Blades. The Sunblade and the Moonblade."  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go meet them."  
"Well, you see, we have to wait for them. We never got their location. We got separated before that. But they know where we are." Filia said.  
"So we're just going to sit here and wait?" Sora asked, confused.  
"Well. We can do one thing." She said, and walked outside shutting the door behind her. Sora stood staring at the door. Confused.  
"What is she doing?"  
"Her secret. Don't ask. Don't bother." Aidan said, sitting down in a chair. Sora looked towards the door and pulled up a chair and sat.  
  
Five minutes after she left, Filia came back and sat down. "Riku's going to get them. They'll be here soon enough."  
Sora jumped up and knocked his chair over. "RIKU?! WHERE IS HE? HOW COME WE DIDN'T SEE HIM?"  
"He's not here." Filia answered, confused.  
"Well then where is he?" Donald asked.  
Filia looked at them and Aidan. "He's going to get them. They'll be here soon."  
"Well how did you talk to him? He had to be here." Sora pressed. Filia looked at Aidan. Aidan looked sternly at Sora.  
"It's a Blade thing. If you can learn to control your Blade well enough, you will be able to speak with others."  
"Well then why couldn't she speak directly with Leon? Or the other two? AND ARE YOU SAYING I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL MY KEYBLADE?" Sora yelled. Goofy ran over to him.  
"Sora calm down. Don't yell. Someone will hear you." He said, and pushed him back into the chair.  
"We've been looking for Riku for so long. And Kairi too." Sora said quietly.  
"We know." Filia replied, taking his hand, patting it. "We'll find Kairi. Don't worry." She said smiling.  
  
A tap sounded at the door and everyone got silent. The door swung open and four people rushed into the room before the door slammed shut. The candles went out again. Silence rang in everyone's ears.  
"Filia?"  
"Riku!"  
"Riku?" Sora asked, as the candles flickered back on again. Aidan was gone once more. Filia rushed over to a tall teen and hugged him.  
"Oh its so good to see you again Riku." She flushed in the dim light. "How was your journey?" She asked.  
"Riku!" Sora said, staring. Riku turned and looked.  
"Oh hey Sora."  
"Is that all you have to say to me? It's been so long."  
Riku stood in his spot and Filia backed away. "I'm.. I'm sorry. About what happened? It wasn't me. You know that."  
"I know. It's great to see you again." Sora smiled, relief on his face. Riku grinned and nodded, walking over to him and pounding him on the back. "Wow you got tall."  
"I am older than you, you know." Riku pointed out, standing four inches taller.  
Sora grinned up at his friend. So much had changed since the last time he saw him, a year ago. "Eh hem."  
"Leon!"  
"Hey kid. How've things been?"  
"Pretty decent. We've been having problems in Sherwood Forest though."  
"Well that's rough. But that's the way its going to be some times."  
"Yeah, but hey! You can come with us now. I mean, the Heartless are only in the Third District and all, so you really don't need to stay."  
"Yes I do Sora. How could you say that? What would happen if there was another wave? The world would be overrun, and it would be so hard to get back. I need to stay." Leon said, adamantly. Sora nodded sadly.  
"Sora! You haven't met the other two Blade carriers." Filia said from her corner and walked over to the two new people in the room. "This is Gwyn, holder of the Moonblade, and Blaide, holder of the Sunblade." Sora looked at the two and noticed they were about the same age with the same facial features. Gwyn had long silver hair, and Blaide's hair was a long golden color.  
"We're twins." Gwyn said, clearing up all the questions in Sora's mind.  
"Oh. Well, how did you both-"  
"Get Blades? Out parents were from two different planets, in different sectors. Neither sector had Chosen, until we were born and old enough to wield the Blades." Blaide answered.  
"Oh." Sora said again. "That's still-"  
"Strange? Yes. But only the pure of heart can wield a Blade." Gwyn interrupted.  
"No offense and all but, STOP DOING THAT!" Sora yelled, looking perplexed. It was like they were reading his mind.  
The two of them laughed like little children, their laughter sounding like wind chimes. Sora's eyes widened and he stared at them, then looked back to Riku.  
"What's that?" Sora asked, looking at the chain and shard around his neck.  
"Oh. Nothing." He said, putting it away quickly. He looked around the room and sat down, stretching out his legs.  
"So what are we supposed to do now?" Sora asked.  
"You mean you have no ideas? We're supposed to be fighting Heartless, for one." Aidan said.  
"And looking for Kairi, two." Filia said. Riku nodded and smiled at Filia, who flushed and turned away.  
"Well then what are we waiting for?" Donald asked, hopping up and down. "Let's get going!"  
"We need a break." Gwyn replied calmly.  
"We've been fighting to long." Blaide continued.  
"That's for sure." Filia said, flexing her arm and rubbing it. Sora looked at all of them closely for the first time. Even in the dim light he saw that they were all very strong, including Riku. He looked down at himself and saw that, while he was stronger than before, he was much smaller than the others. He also saw scars on them. Some were fresh, others were faded. Filia, for instance had a long scar running from her shoulder to her elbow, but it was faded. On her other arms there were fresh ones, still healing. Sora had none. He began to think he maybe hadn't known a real battle yet, or that he may not be able to control his Keyblade.  
"What's wrong Sora?" Donald asked. Sora just shook his head and smiled.  
"Nothing. Filia, where did you get those scars? They aren't all from battles, are they?" Sora asked.  
"Yeah. They are. Pretty gruesome eh? Hurt really bad this one." She said, pointing the long one running down her left arm. Aidan laughed.  
"Not half as bad as this one!" He said, lifting his shirt, revealing a long, red scar from one shoulder to his hip." Sora's eyes almost exploded from his head. "Like it, eh Sora? I got this on the day I met Filia. What a beautiful day." He said, smiling.  
"Yeah. Almost died on me with that one!" Filia laughed.  
"Died?" Sora squeaked. "How can you laugh about it?"  
"Yeah. But I'm fine. That's why I laugh. You see Sora, some things happen in your life for a reason. Like being chosen by a Blade. That day would have been horrible, even if I had survived, but I met a remarkable person. And now I'll fight by her side for the rest of my life." He said sincerely. "When you're fighting and risking your life everyday, you learn to take it in stride and enjoy whatever moments you can."  
Sora shrugged and the room got silent. Filia coughed. "Well, I suppose I should go get some supplies. I have to get something to Cid anyway." She said standing. Riku and Aidan both stood with her.  
"I'll go with you." They both said at the same time. They glared at each other and Filia laughed.  
"Oh Aidan, I'm not going to be getting into any fights. You stay with Sora and maybe help them get to Merlin's."  
"Wait. How did you know I had to go there?"  
"Simple. You talk very loudly." She said, laughing and picking up a box from the corner of the room. Riku took it from her and she opened the door and shut it behind her. Aidan strode over to the window and glared out into the square, watching them walk to the gates.  
"Get something to Cid? Shouldn't she be GIVING him something?" Donald asked, crossing his arms. Aidan stared at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Didn't you hear her? She's not from here."  
"So? Everyone in this sector speaks Standard."  
"In case you didn't hear, she's from Meridell. Her first language is Meridian, the language of the royals on Meridell. Standard is her second language. It's not fair to pick on that." He said angrily.  
"Language of the royals? What's that?" Donald asked.  
"One her planet there were two types of people. The Royals, and the Familiars. There were very few Royals. They were the kings, queens, and the children of those that ruled the various continents. The Familiars are the like Townfolk here. Every Familiar spoke Standard, but only the Royals knew Meridian. Something about their culture. I don't know. But she learned Standard after she learned Meridian."  
"How do you know so much about her?" Sora asked.  
"We met two years ago on my planet, as it was dying. Its where I got the scar. I don't know how she ended up there, she never tells me. But all I know is that she saved my life. And I owe her so much for that. But after that, we haven't been apart, and things eventually come out. That's how I know."  
"How did you get the scar?" Goofy asked. "And why hasn't it faded if its from two years ago?"  
"Why it hasn't faded I do not know. But I got it fighting one of the dragons that roamed my planet. They were peaceful. They really were. But then the Heartless came, and soon all the dragons were evil. The only way to stop them was to kill them. So I went to help fight, with my Fireblade, but it wasn't enough. The dragons were so evil the sight of them alone killed countless people. Humiliating as it is, this scar came from a baby." He said, putting his hand to his chest."  
"Wow." Sora said. He blinked a few times and then turned to Gwyn and Blaide.  
"Its not our time." Gwyn said.  
"Our story is not yet to be told." Blaide finished. Sora shivered at the two. They're just a little creepy. He thought, looking at them. Gwyn laughed suddenly, confusing Sora all the more. 


	2. Blade Wielders: Chapter Two

Filia walked out of the small building with Riku carrying the box, her Waterblade in her hand. She looked around for any dangers, and then opened the gate to the First District. People were laughing and children were playing all over the square. It was a relief from the still silent Second District.  
"Riku, where were you anyway?" Filia asked as they made their way towards Cid's shop.  
"Underground. I was under the Third District. There aren't any Heartless there you know."  
"Why didn't you just come and stay with us? It would have been easier."  
"Easier for you, maybe but in case you haven't noticed, Aidan doesn't like me very much. It's just better if I stay away until I'm needed." He said, against the door of Cid's with his hip. Filia grabbed her arm and pulled him away from the door towards her. She looked up into his eyes.  
"You have to pull the door." She smiled, and reached over to open it for him, then went in. "Cid! I had something for you!" She said, grinning.  
"Oh really? You have something for me?" Cid smiled and walked around the counter, taking the package.  
"Yes. Have." She corrected and watched him open the box. "We found this in Delta Bay. It's from one of the planets left intact in my sector. Aidan and I found it last time we went." She said.  
"Wow. I haven't seen anything like this before. I'm not sure if it's a gummi, but hey! It's a worth a look." He said, pulling the red shape out of the box. "Whatever it is, it certainly is heavy."  
"Yeah. Well, have fun with that." She laughed, and walked out of the building with Riku behind her. She walked over to another shop and bought some food, which she and Riku carried back towards the Second District.  
"Filia, why don't you come with me?" Riku asked. "You know, let Aidan rest for awhile and such." He said. Filia sighed.  
"I can't. He'd be so angry. He swears he owes me his life since I saved him, but that's not necessary. I only did for him what I hope anyone would do for me. And I would gladly do it again for someone else." She said.  
"Tell him that! He can't keep following you around. You have your own life to lead." Riku said, pausing at the gates.  
"Look Riku. We're all in this together anyway. We might as well stick together. We all need each other, just as much as the planets need us. Besides. Now that my planets gone. I don't really have a life anymore."  
"Yes you do. You fight with us."  
"Exactly. With all of you. So why should I just leave Aidan? It doesn't make sense right now Riku. I need him just as much as I need you and Gwyn and Blaide. We have no lives until the Heartless are gone. Let's face it. We might even die doing this."  
"I know. So why don't you live the life you have while you still have it. Take a break Filia. You've worked harder than all of us."  
"How is that possible? We've all worked hard and we have the scars to show for it! Not to mention all the emotional ones."  
"Speaking of scars, Sora doesn't seem to have any." Riku said, a little angrily. "I wonder what he's REALLY been doing this whole time. I find it hard to believe that he's been fighting and hasn't gotten scarred."  
"I've been wondering that too. But I have this theory. The Keyblade has many different Keychain attachments. Doesn't it?"  
"Well, yeah. Let's see. From what I've seen he has Jungle King, Olympia, Oathkeeper. That's just to name a few!"  
"Well, we all only have one to go on our Blades. I have Deep Freeze, and that's it. Aidan has Heat Wave. Sora's Blade can adapt to whatever world he's in, getting the most out of the surroundings. Maybe it has a way of protecting him. Or maybe its Donald and Goofy that have something to do with it. I've never seen him in battle, so I can't be sure."  
"That's true. You've never gotten hurt in a water type world, or ice. And Aidan hasn't been touched on a fiery or hot planet."  
"Exactly. And you aren't hurt by any dark planets, like Sleepy Hollow."  
"Man I didn't like that place!"  
"Maybe not, but you were safe while the rest of us were getting slaughtered." She laughed at the memory.  
"It was kinda funny. Once we saw what was attacking us, huh?" Riku laughed at the little pink furballs that had been the enemy.  
"Yeah, well we need to tell Sora about that planet and take him there. It needs to be locked."  
"Yeah. Maybe we should do that today. Start going there."  
"No. We need more rest. If we went today, and there were any Heartless, we'd all be in trouble. We need to get our strength up." She said, and pushed open the gates, and walked quickly to the house. She kicked at it and yelled until they opened it for her.  
  
Once inside Filia and Riku set down the food and made sure the drapes were shut before they turned on more lights. Sora was amazed at how large the building actually was once the lights were one. Overhead there was loft with some beds. It was obvious that Filia and Aidan had been using the place for some time. Crates on one side of the wall were labeled medical.  
"What are in those crates?" Sora could help but ask.  
"Huh? Oh. Medical supplies. For after battle." Leon answered. "The underground passageway, where we are has them too. You really need them around when you're fighting as much as we have been.  
"Don't you guys just heal instantly?" Sora asked. Whenever he fought he was healed by Donald or one of the potions.  
"Instantly? Well our strength can be, but there is only so much potions can do. We need bandages and ointments and such for cuts and burns." Filia answered. Sora looked confused. He had never been hurt like that.  
"Look. I need to get to Merlin's. I think I may have another Summon Spell. You guys don't have to come." Sora said, and grabbed his Keyblade and walked to the door. "You say you're tired and all." He added. Filia's eyes raged. She jumped up.  
"We may be tired, but we aren't going to say no to a fight." She said, and pulled her Waterblade. She followed him out the door with Aidan at her heels. Riku walked up behind them and the rest followed Sora out.  
"Look kid. I'd love a good little battle right now, but I have some stuff to care of right now." Leon said, and waved. Gwyn and Blaide followed him.  
"Yes. Our ship may be ready soon." Gwyn started.  
"And we need to check on the progress." Blaide finished. "See you all soon."  
Sora shook his head and walked over to the balcony, dropping off. He walked down towards the other gates with Donald, Goofy, Riku, Filia, and Aidan right behind him. He heard a soft hum of metal and he turned around and watched Riku pull out his Wingblade.  
"Riku, it's going to be great to fight by your side." He said as Riku caught up to him. As Riku passed Filia his hands slightly brushed hers. Sora shook his head, sure it was just an accident.  
"Yeah it will be nice." He said as the neared the gates. They all stopped. Sora turned to see if everyone was ready. He was amazed by the looks on their faces. Filia looked angry. Her face was distorted by a silent rage, and she gripped the Waterblade so tightly her knuckles were white. Aidan's Fireblade was longer than Sora remembered it, and it looked like it would burst into flames at any minute. Riku also looked transformed. His eyes were narrowed and he held the Wingblade at his side, slightly at an angle. Sora nodded to them and threw open the gates. They rushed in as the doors were slammed behind them.  
The walked into the square and expected to be attacked at once, but nothing happened. Filia growled slightly and looked to Aidan, jerking her head to the side. He went the way she indicated and looked onto the stairs. He shrugged.  
"Don't let your guard down." Riku warned as he stood up straighter, just as a bat Heartless fell from the sky, ripping his back. "AHH!" He yelled, and spun around with the Wingblade, splitting the bat in two. It disappeared in a burst of light. More started filling the area with the shadow Heartless soon underfoot. It was more than Sora remembered from the last trip. Soon there were two large bodies crowding in. Aidan ran down the stairs and started tearing through the shadow Heartless.  
"Look out Sora!" Filia cried before she flipped out of the way. Another large body landed and turned towards her. She rushed at it just as it stuck its wide belly out, knocking her out of the way. She flew backwards and hit the wall, losing her breath.  
"Filia!" Aidan yelled, trying to make his way to her, slashing at all those around him.  
"I'm fine." She wheezed, standing. She jumped out of the way as the large body charged, and jumped up behind him, smashing his head with the Waterblade. Two strokes later he was gone, and she rushed to join the others.  
Sora was backed into a corner, spinning at and slashing with every attack of theirs, but they were all over him. Goofy had been knocked out and lay on the ground again. Donald was separated from him. He continued fighting and soon Riku was at his side.  
"Tough buggers this time." Riku said, throwing the Wingblade like a boomerang and catching it, after it took out three.  
"Yeah. I don't remember it being this bad."  
"Times have changed Sora. Everything is different."  
Soon the battle was over and they ran to the fire door before anymore showed up. They ran through and were greeted by and eerie silence, which was peaceful nonetheless. Filia slumped onto the ground, and wiped at her arm.  
"Aw come on! This one had just healed." She said angrily and wiped her blood on the grass. She stood again and looked in awe at the cavern around her. "Wow." She said softly, her voice still echoing.  
"Look guys. There isn't much reason for you to come in. It's really not that large in there, and I don't know how he'd react to all of you." Sora said. They shrugged.  
"So we wait. No big deal." Riku said, sitting on the wall opposite Filia. Aidan sat at the edge of the dark water.  
"Alright. It shouldn't take to long." Sora said, and leapt into the air, gliding towards the small island in the center. Donald and Goofy followed behind him. Filia stared in amazement.  
"I wish I could do that." She said wistfully.  
"He got that ability when he was in Neverland. Maybe if we go there someday you can too." Riku said. Filia smiled and settled against the wall and slid down it. She closed her eyes and sighed. 


	3. Blade Wielders: Chapter Three

Sora walked into the house and was greeted by Merlin. "Well hello there my fine young friend! How is everything going?"  
"Pretty good Merlin. I have to talk to Fairy Godmother. I think I have another Summon Spell."  
"Good, that's very good." He said, and went back to his books. Sora walked over the carriage on the floor and looked at it.  
"Fairy Godmother," he said, and waited. The carriage started to shake and she appeared in front of it.  
"Well hello Sora! Do you have a stone for me?" She asked. He nodded and handed her a black stone. She smiled. "Well, well. The LightningStrike." She smiled and tapped it with her wand. "Come out and visit Pegasus." She said, and handed the stone back to Sora. Sora took it and watched the image form above the stone. It was a great black Pegasus that folded his wings across his back and looked contentedly at Sora before disappearing. Sora pocketed the stone.  
"Thanks. I was wondering who it was." He said, walking towards the exit.  
"Sora? Why don't you try it out in the room? Your friends are perfectly safe in here." Merlin winked Sora shrugged and walked over the platform. Donald and Goofy jumped on with him and they met Merlin in the secret attic. Donald and Goofy walked over to Merlin while tables and chairs started floating around the room.  
Sora held his Keyblade high and circled the air with it. "Pegasus!" He yelled, and spun the Keyblade around him in circles. From the end of it a small black cloud billowed out, forming the shape of a majestic black Pegasus. He flapped his wings and soared into the air and landed next to Sora. Sora jumped onto his back and Pegasus was off again. From his wings a powerful breeze was emitted and all the floating furniture was knocked onto the ground. Pegasus dove and the ground and landed, slamming his hooves onto the floor. Lightning bolts flew out of it, and struck the furniture, causing them to disappear. Sora patted Pegasus and climbed off, un- Summoning him. He reared and ran straight at the Keyblade which was pointed out towards him. Sora braced himself for impact, but just before he hit the blade Pegasus turned into the black vapor again and was sucked into the Keyblade. Sora watched stunned and turned to Merlin. "Wow. I'm ready now." He said, and walked back to the platform with Donald and Goofy. They climbed on and rode it down to the main floor. Just as they landed he heard and ear-piercing scream come from outside the building.  
"What was that?" Sora asked, and ran to the exit. Merlin followed him and looked around.  
"I don't know. One of your friends maybe? I better lockdown fast." Merlin said, and ran inside to lock up his books. He muttered on the way. "Thought this cave was safe." He said, and disappeared.  
Sora, Donald and Goofy started running to the edge where they could start their glide.  
  
It was dark out and storms raged in the sky. Lightning flashed often and thunder deafened the ears. Two lone people stood on top of a tower watching the empty city below them. They looked up at the sky and then turned to face the shadows.  
"It's time." A deep voice rumbled from somewhere unseen. "This world will end, as will all the others."  
"You're wrong." The female said, her black hood drawn over her face. One eye glowed briefly from under the hood. She wore a long black coat over black pants. Her black boots came up to her knees, and a black shirt hid the rest of her. Her hair was unseen. "The darkness will never take this world."  
"You're wrong. It already has." The voice said again, followed by a rumble of thunder.  
"As long as there are people to protect it, the Kingdom shall not fall." The male said. The hood on his coat was down, revealing long silver hair. He wore the same as his companion, but the boots were lower, and his eyes were covered by a black blindfold. He stood six inches taller than the girl, and he turned towards her. She pulled out a long pale blue blade, shimmering like water. The voice laughed deeply.  
"You think pitiful blades will protect this world? You can kill them, but they will keep on coming. Nothing can stop them. No one can stop them." The voice replied to the small action. The boy pulled a curved blade from his cloak and held it at his side. The voice laughed again. "What can two of you do, to stop an army?"  
"We can die fighting." The girl said. The voice rumbled.  
"So be it. You've had your chance to join me. I offer it once more out of pity. The two of you could be heroes."  
"We will be. Just not for the wrong side." The boy replied, swinging his blade.  
"Very well. It's your decision. The offer is withdrawn." The voice said. A lightning bolt struck the ground in front of the two cloaked figures and stayed. Shadows started coming out of the ground. The two looked at each other and surged forward, swinging the blades at everything before any of the shadows could come completely out of the ground. They were gone. The two stood in the center of the building, looking around.  
"It won't be that easy." The voice said, once more, and ten bolts surrounded them, with thousands of shadows pouring faster from the ground. The two of them met back to back and touched hands before lunging forward again, attacking with all their strength. The girl swung her blade and killed many shadows, only to have them jump onto her back. The boy leapt around, losing energy as the shadows kept coming. He heard a scream and looked for the girl.  
"Filia!" He yelled when he didn't see her. He jumped out of the way and ran to a pile of shadows. He sliced at them with his blade but they just kept coming. He raised the blade into the air. "Stop!" He yelled, and all were frozen. It would buy him some time, but not enough. He reached through the pile and grabbed the girl, pulling her out to him. "Oh no!" He yelled and held her to him. She opened her eyes and dropped her blade.  
"Riku. We can't do it. There are too many." She said, gasping for air. The hood fell away from her face to reveal a large but across her forehead. She was bleeding and her light blue hair was red-stained. The sleeves of her shirt were missing and her arms were bleeding, and her legs had deep cuts all over them. Riku pulled her close and held her.  
"I'll get us out of here." He said as the shadows started to stir. He picked her up easily and handed her the blade. He helped her walk to the edge of the building. She held onto her blade tightly as the shadows came out of their trance. She watched them as they backed onto the edge of the ledge. Her feet were almost halfway off the side, but she didn't look down. She let Riku pull her close to him and hold onto her waist. "Trust me." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and waited for the sensation of falling. Riku gripped her tighter and through himself backwards off the building just as the shadows race towards them. Filia held her hands straight by her sides with the Waterblade in one. Riku held her with one arm and the Wingblade with the other. Filia looked back to the building they just dove off and saw some shadows falling after them. She tucked her head into his chest and watched as a bright light surrounded them, and they were suddenly falling not towards the city below, but towards a calm beach. Riku tilted his head back to watch the ground rush close to them and-  
Filia woke up screaming. "NOOO! It CAN'T be!" She said, and jumped up, grabbing her Waterblade and running to the door. Aidan and Riku blocked her.  
"What happened?" Aidan asked, grabbing her. She jumped back and held her blade out towards him.  
"Let me go! I have to go!" She yelled.  
"Filia! Stop!" Riku said, trying to get to her. She spun around and looked at him.  
"It was so horrible!" She cried, lowering her blade.  
"Filia are you ok?" Sora asked landing. He ran over to them. She spun around and backed towards the door.  
"I can't do it anymore! Every time I sleep!" She sobbed and fell over. Sora rushed over to her.  
"Do what? What happens?"  
"It's this dream she's been having. More like a nightmare. Same one every night. She wakes up screaming." Aidan said from the wall. He returned to it. "She'll be exhausted now, and sleep deeply."  
"But I thought you said-"  
"She dreams it in her lighter sleep. She doesn't actually sleep anymore until she's had the dream." Aidan replied.  
"Donald, go tell Merlin everything's fine." Sora said, and Donald took off. He looked at Filia. Her eyes were half closed and she looked exhausted. Her eyes shut and she slowly leaned against Sora. He held her up.  
"I got her." Riku said, and he went over and easily picked her up. Sora handed him the Waterblade and he started walking towards the door.  
"I'll take her." Aidan said, and walked over. Riku spun around.  
"Nah. It's fine. I already have her." He said. Aidan glared at him. Riku glared right back. Filia's eyes fluttered open.  
"Stop." She whispered, before her eyes shut again. Riku looked at her and then back at Aidan. He continued walking towards the door.  
"Alright. Riku, we'll cover you. You get her to the Second District and we'll take care of the Heartless." Sora said, and followed behind him. Aidan stepped in front of the group and put his hand on the door.  
"You just don't want to fight." He snarled, and pulled it open, stepping outside.  
It was completely silent as they walked down the narrow alleyway. Once the reached the square, chaos broke out again.  
"Riku! RUN!" Sora screamed. Riku ran towards the gate, but he was blocked by a large body. He ducked and tried to run around it, but it blocked him. Goofy came running over with his shield.  
"Go one Riku. I got this one!" He said, and pushed against the large body. Riku ran around and to the gates, kicking them open. The others followed, not bothering with the rest of the Heartless, and they shut the doors behind them. Riku ran to the other side of the District with Filia still in his arms, and ran up the stairs and waited at the place they were all staying. Sora tapped the door with the Keyblade and it opened. Once inside he carried her up to the loft and laid her on a bed, pulling covers over her. Everyone else waited downstairs. Aidan glared at Riku, fire in his eyes. Sora noticed.  
"Aidan? There's nothing wrong with Riku helping Filia. You can't take all the responsibility. It would be too much." Sora said. Aidan looked away and walked to the corner where he couldn't see the loft.  
After a few minutes Riku climbed down from the loft and walked over to the small fire in the fireplace Aidan had built. Sora handed him a plate of food.  
"She's sleeping soundly now." Riku said. Aidan stared into the fire.  
"I could have told you that." Aidan said, and turned to Riku. "I don't need you help with her. I can take care of her myself."  
"Look, I didn't say I was taking her away from you or anything." Riku said, standing up after Aidan did. Sora jumped up and stood between them.  
"Look guys, she's sleeping now. She needs all of us, so won't you chill? Both of you?" Sora pleaded. Donald and Goofy looked between the boys confused.  
"He stole her away from me. He took her heart." Aidan said angrily, then looked down, sad.  
"I didn't steal anything, Aidan. She came to me. You know I wasn't interested." Riku said, holding out his hands.  
"What are you two talking about? Who stole her heart? She seems fine to me!" Sora said.  
"Don't you see? She loves him!" Aidan yelled, pointing his finger at Riku. Filia whimpered from the loft and Aidan dove towards the stairs to get to her. Sora just stared at Riku.  
"She loves you?" He asked, confused. Riku shrugged and sat down. "But I thought you liked Kairi. Isn't that why you're trying to find her?" Riku shook his head.  
"I did like her. But you're meant to be with her Sora. I've found someone else." He said. "But I didn't steal her heart. She gave it freely. Just as I gave her mine."  
"Wait a minute. That chain on your neck. What is that metal?" Sora asked.  
"It's a crystal. Why?" He asked hiding it.  
"Filia has the same one. That's how you do it, isn't it?" Sora pressed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I think you do. That's how you talked to her. That's how you knew to get Leon and Gwyn and Blaide."  
"Sora, you got it all wrong. Filia, she. she's different. She'll let you know when your ready. Riku said, finishing his food and stood. "Look, I'm tired, I'm going to get some sleep. See you in the morning Sora." Riku walked over the loft and climbed up top. Aidan came down soon after.  
"What is he doing?"  
"Turning in. Look Aidan, I know you don't like him, and I know why, but don't you want Filia to be happy and safe?"  
"She's safe and happy with me." Aidan argued, looking tired.  
"Alright. I'm not an expert on this stuff, but don't you want the best for her?"  
"I do, but the best is me."  
"That's being a little selfish." Sora pointed out.  
"Well I met her first."  
"Wow. Okay, this is sounding like something Riku and I did when were still home, before all this."  
"Really? Who was the girl?"  
"Kairi. The one we need to find." Sora answered.  
"Well? Do you love her?"  
"Of course! She's the greatest. And I would have, and still will do anything for her. I'll die trying to find her. But if she had chosen Riku, yeah, I would have been upset, but I would have accepted it, because I love her. And as long as she was happy and safe, I would have been alright."  
Aidan sighed, knowing what he was facing. "Is Riku a good guy? I mean, I know what happened and all before, but when he's not possessed?" Sora laughed.  
"Yeah. He's good."  
  
Riku slept soundly on the cot in the loft and listened to Sora and Aidan talk. Sora really was a good friend. He turned over and the cot and watched Filia sleeping. Every so often her hands would twitch and she would wince, but Riku knew better than to wake her. He fell asleep watching her. 


	4. Blade Wielders: Chapter Four

The rain poured from the sky, soaking them. Riku looked down at the ground and flipped over to land. He did with a dull thud and gently placed Filia on her feet. She stood, wobbly and followed him to the cave. A fire was soon started and they dried, with the both of them tending to their wounds.  
"We have to find them." Filia said, washing the blood out of her hair. "We need to be together again. Not one of us can beat him alone."  
"I know this, Filia. You don't think we've tried? Every time I get a signal from one of them, they've jumped." He said. He slammed his fist onto the ground, and she jumped up to comfort him. She knelt in front of him and took his face in her hands. She looked into the blindfold and reached back to take it off. "Don't." He warned, and pushed her hand away.  
"Riku, why not? Why won't you look at me?"  
"It's not you. The light. hurts." He said, and lowered his head again. She picked it up again and leaned in to his face, her lips just barely touching his.  
"Riku. Don't be scared." She whispered, and-  
Filia sat up suddenly and saw Riku coming up the loft stairs. She sighed and lay back on her pillow, sweating.  
"Hey Filly." Riku said gently, putting some food by her.  
"How long have I been out?" She asked. He frowned.  
"Don't worry about it. You needed the sleep."  
"Tell me."  
"About fifteen hours. Its morning now. Don't worry. You haven't missed much." Filia sighed and covered her face with her hands.  
"Did you have the dream again?"  
"No. It was different. A continuation of the other one." She said. Riku nodded.  
"Want to tell me about it?"  
"I can't. But I can show you." She said, and pulled out her chain with the crystal. She held it in her left hand and took Riku's in her right and remembered the dream. It flashed into Riku's head and he jumped back. She let go. "I'm sorry.  
"No. It's okay." He said shocked, more so at what he did, falling from the sky, and why he was wearing a blindfold.  
"Promise me Riku."  
"Anything."  
"When the time comes, you won't let me go." She said sincerely, looking into his eyes.  
"What do you mean? How am I supposed to know when that time is?" He asked, worried.  
"You'll know. I'll tell you when I know. But I can't now. If I do, everything might change."  
"But wouldn't change be good?"  
"I don't know. It might not be in this case. Just promise me. You won't let me go."  
"I won't let you go Filia. Not ever." He said, and pulled her to his chest. She was shivering so he helped her out of bed and down the stairs to the fire where everyone else was finishing breakfast. She sat next to Aidan and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek while staring at Riku.  
There was a knock at the door and everyone tensed up. Just as the door started to swing open the fire and lights went out, making the building dark. The people walked in and the door shut behind them.  
"It's Gwyn and Blaide." Gwyn said. The lights went back up and the two of them were standing there.  
"Hey guys. Did you eat yet?" Aidan asked, pushing food in their direction.  
"Yeah, with Leon." Blaide said. They sat down and picked up a piece of bread anyway and started chewing on it. Filia laughed.  
"When you eat with Leon, you know you've gotta eat elsewhere. So anything new happen?" She asked, finished the bowl of soup and grabbing some bread.  
"Anything new?" Gwyn started.  
"Isn't there always something new?" Blaide finished. Sora shuddered at the two of them and Gwyn laughed.  
"We can stop if it bothers you Sora."  
"It's just something we do." Blaide added, finishing the bread.  
"Yeah, could you please? It's kinda creepy." He said. The both of them laughed.  
"Our ship isn't done yet. Cid didn't finish with the modifications." Gwyn told Aidan.  
"No? Well I guess we have to wait until he's down with them before we go."  
"Wait? Waiting is never good. We can use our ship. There's plenty of room, don't you think Donald?" Sora asked. Donald muttered something incoherent.  
"I don't think that's such a good idea anyway Sora." Filia said. It's always safer to have two ships if you can in these times. Aidan and I have one though. And we can take everyone else if Donald isn't up to it."  
Donald stared at her. "I never said we didn't have the room."  
"Well that's the way it seemed." She shrugged and drank a cup of hot tea. She put the cup down and pulled her chair right up the fire, soaking in the heat.  
"Are you feeling alright Filia?" Gwyn asked, walking over to her. Filia shrugged.  
"I can't get warm inside." She said. Aidan looked at Gwyn.  
"She had the dream again. And then she slept for fifteen hours."  
"Oh. That dream. Filia, did it progress any?"  
"Yes. After I had the base dream, it went farther. I don't want to talk about it." Filia said, looking at Aidan. Aidan's eyes narrowed and he looked at Riku, who looked away.  
Sora looked at Goofy and Donald who just finished eating. "Well, much as I want a longer break, I know we can't afford it. We really have to get to Sherwood Forest and find the keyhole." Sora said. Donald nodded.  
"Can't wait to long, or more Heartless will come."  
"We'll all go." Filia said. "Maybe it will make it easier to find." She shrugged. Sora smiled.  
"That would be great, unless you all have something to do."  
"No. We can't finish what we were working on until the ship is done. So we could go." Blaide offered.  
"Yeah. To bad Leon won't go." Aidan said.  
"He's really adamant about staying. Says a blade always needs to be at Traverse Town." Gwyn said. Filia looked into the fire and shuddered. A flash of an image raced through her head. It was all the blade wielders, including Leon surrounding a dark mass. The image ended.  
"He'll go someday." She said, her face pale white. "Someday he won't have a choice." She said, and got up to go change on the loft. They all watched her go and shrugged.  
"We can take Riku with us." Sora said. That's all the room we have though, I guess."  
Aidan smiled and looked at Riku. "Our ship has plenty of room. We can take you, Blaide and Gwyn. If you want to go that is."  
"Of course we do." Gwyn said. Blaide nodded.  
"Alright then. We should get going soon." Sora said.  
Filia leaned over the loft railing and watched all below, her eyes darting back and forth to take them all in. She closed her eyes and saw another flash. Everyone was circling a dark mass, and everyone was battered. The flash ended and she opened her eyes quickly, putting her hand up to her mouth. She turned and grabbed her bag that was lying on the floor and then grabbed Aidan's throwing it over the side. She quickly ran down the loft stairs and faced everyone. "Let's go." She said, throwing Aidan the bag. He looked at her curiously and looked around.  
"We can't just leave a mess like this." He said. She nodded.  
"Yes we can." She said, and left. Everyone stared at her.  
"What's her deal lately? She's been acting really strange." Aidan asked no one in particular. No one answered.  
  
After parting ways and getting on their own ships, Sora instructed Chip and Dale to give the Redeemer, Filia's ship, the co-ordinations to Sherwood Forest. Soon after they prepared for the quiet hours in hyper- space.  
  
On her ship, Filia lay in her small room, staring at the ceiling. With the automatic on, they could all be in peace elsewhere around the ship. If an unidentified ship came anywhere near theirs, a deafening alarm would sound and everyone would be called to battle stations.  
Her room was small compared to the building in Traverse Town, but that was a part of space travel. She turned on the small bed and closed her eyes, hoping their journey would be safe.  
  
The sky was pitch black, and the wind was whipping around them. The seven Blade Wielders stood around a dark mass, blades at their sides. Everyone was battered. Someone was shouting, but the noise couldn't be heard above the wind. A choice had to be made. But what choice? It soon became clearer. Filia was surrounded by a bubble and brought before the dark mass. Soon the mass and Filia were surrounded by another bubble. Heartless came out of the ground. Filia whipped around and swung her blade, only to be overcome by the Heartless. A tendril came out of the black mass and pierced through her heart. Someone screamed. Her eyes became dull and she fell forward onto the ground, the Waterblade falling next to her. The bubble was gone and so was the mass. Everyone was running forward but-  
Filia jumped out of bed as the alarm sounded and pushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes. She threw open the door to her room and made it to the ship's bridge before anyone. She jumped into one of the seats and punched in the code for the screen. Hundreds of ships were surrounding them. Aidan, Blaide and Gwyn soon poured into the room alarmed.  
"It's about time. Everyone grab a seat and be ready." She said waving her hand as three chairs flipped up out of the floor. They all sat and Filia grabbed the headset off the panel and thrust it over her head.  
"Sora? We're putting a tracer on your ship so we don't accidentally fire at you." She said into the mike. She waited for a reply.  
"We got that Filia. Tracer warning is deactivated." He repeated after Chip. The speakers went silent. Filia switched off the auto-pilot and grabbed the controls in front of her. She nodded to everyone else who readied their lasers.  
"Here we go!" She said, and pushed the ship into a dive. She deftly avoided the Heartless ships around them and fired back. Her lasers were followed by the others on her ship as well as from Sora's.  
Soon after they left the trouble with destroyed Heartless ships in their wake and entered the space around Sherwood Forest. The planet looked a cool green and seemed inviting.  
"Is everyone ready there?" Came Sora's voice over the speakers. Filia flipped the switch.  
"Everyone's set. We'll meet you on the surface." She said, and took the headset off and placed it on the panel. After everyone stood the seats folded back into the floor and she walked to the rear of the room. "Well, let's go see what we can do down there." She said, smiling, her face white from the battle. 


End file.
